Last Night
by DarkShinx
Summary: A few of the gang get together to play a Spin the Bottle/Seven Minutes In Heaven Crossover. But what happens after Toy and Ed's turn in the closet? One Shot!


**Author's Note;**

**I don't own FMA unfortunately and this is a one shot! **

**Also, Al has his body here. It just makes more sense...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Edward sat up, placing a palm tentatively on his temple. He winced against the sun's bright sunlight that seeped through the window and looked around, shivering. His shirt and pants were throw casually on the floor and he looked down. He had been asleep on a desk...Roy's desk. Blinking, he sat up and attempted to recall the events from the night before.

* * *

"There you are!" Ed stood in the doorway of the Colonel's office, frowning at the small circle of people before him. Winry, Alphonse, Mustang, and Hawkeye sat in a circle, an empty bottle of wine in the center. They all turned at his entrance, smiling nonchalantly. "I've been wandering this entire damn building looking for you guys and I walk in to this?! What is this anyway?" He stormed in, standing behind his brother.

"Spin the Bottle." Al answered, looking up at his golden haired sibling. "Everyone had a little extra time so we decided to play but combine it with Seven Minutes in Heaven." He explained, motioning over towards a supply closet. Roy looked up, cradling his chin in his hand.

"Oh, please do join us Elric. It wouldn't much of a game without the loud one." Mumbling curses under his breath, Ed wriggled himself in between Al and Hawkeye. All exchanging hesitant glances, Winry reached forward and pushed on the tip of the bottle, causing it to spin quickly. They all watched in anticipation, following the bottle's movement and let out teasing 'Ooh's' as it landed on Al. Spinning it again, the tip pointed to Winry. Everyone squealed like children, Hawkeye clapped and the two stood up, blushing furiously.

"Woah! Al doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to! I mean, you _don't _want to do it, right Al? Winry's your friend right?" He glared daggers at his younger brother, who seemed to be unaffected. Winry shook her finger at him.

"Rules are rules. We don't necessarily have to spend seven minutes in there but have a one minute minimum." Winry grabbed Al's wrist and tugged him towards the closet, closing the door softly. All the while, Ed's face had flushed deep crimson. He twiddled his fingers in between his crossed legs, loathing the silence from both the group and the closet. After about three minutes, the pair returned to civilization, both blushing deeply. The room erupted in whoops and cheers and Roy patted Al on the back reassuringly. When they both sat down, Winry spun the bottle again. The looks of excitement seemed to quiver as it landed on Roy and they totally vanished when it pointed at Ed. The entire room went silent. Roy looked rather emotionless but Ed, on the other hand, had grown a deep red hue and clenched his pants legs. Standing up silently, Roy stood near the closet door.

"Let's get this over with Elric." He called and the group seemed to breath their souls back in, grinning and whispering among one another. Hawkeye looked up as Ed followed the Colonel.

"Remember, you don't need to spend the entire seven minutes in there." She said. A playful smile grew on her lips but jealously was pungent in her eyes. Ed's crimson face was the last thing to be seen from the outside before the closet door closed.

It was stuffy and smelled of moth-balls in the room and for a moment, Edward thought he was alone. That was until, he turned dead smack into Roy's chest. Frantically, Ed scooted backwards.

"Can we just get this over with? I'm not so sure about you but I don't like being in a humid storage room." His voice was quiet and soothing and after his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Ed found himself looking up at Mustang. He was a few feet shorter, only adding to the slight intimidation of the man. His onyx hair hung loosely in silky locks and his dark eyes were locked onto him. Swallowing Ed glanced around before his chin was pulled forcibly up by Mustang's hand and their lips collided. Ed's eyes widened in surprise and out of instinct, and slight pleasure, he closed them. Roy's kiss was forceful but gentle, as if taking what he wanted but waiting for permission to get more. Sensing this, Ed pushed against him slightly only to be moved towards the wall behind him. Roy's arms lifted to either side of the Alchemist and blocked him in place. Their bodies edged closer to each other and both of their mouths opened, allowing their tongues to slip through and intertwine. Their tongues hugged and twisted, enjoying the touch. Ed felt his chest rapidly rising with his heartbeat and he began to burn. Not a painful burn but more of a wrathful tinge. The feeling spread from his throat to his chest and ended near his waist, oblivious to anything lower. Roy faltered, breaking the kiss to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you enjoy this?" The Colonel asked. It was then that Ed noticed. His crotch had been pressing against the inner thigh of the older male and was clearly satisfied with the actions, having hardened ever so slightly. The burn in his body moved to his face and he practically kicked the closet door and stormed to his place in the circle. Reluctantly, Roy followed and took his seat. Everyone glanced at the pair, not bothering to ask what went wrong but instead, Winry stood up.

"I should get going. Grandma has some clients coming over tomorrow and I should rest up." She smiled, holding a hand out to help the still blushing Al.

"Uh y-yeah. We probably should go brother." He responded, standing up. Saying their good-nights, everyone turned towards the door.

"Wait a moment, Ed?" Edward paused, having been a few inches from the doorway, he cursed under his breath. "Alphonse go ahead. I've been needing to talk with him about his recent actions with his Alchemy training." Roy called, sitting near his desk. Al nodded and turned, following behind Winry and out of the room. The office's door closed quietly. Roy and Ed were left alone. Ed stood still, not quite sure what to expect. His fists were clenched to his sides and his eyes were glued to the ground. Slowly, he turned around.

"What, did you stop me from going home because of the whole fruit-stand incident? I told you that wasn't my-" He was cut off as Mustang stepped up, locking their mouths in a hungry kiss. It no longer asked for permission but stole the kiss from the unsuspecting boy. Ed didn't move but allowed himself to fall into that familiar warmth. He hadn't even noticed the Colonel move from his desk over towards the door. Before he knew it, he was being moved back into the closet, mouth still occupied with the lips of the officer. Roy kicked the door shut with the heel of his shoe and wrapped his arms tightly around Ed's waist, pulling his body closer. Ed let out a quiet squeak and broke the kiss.

"I expected more from the Fullmetal Alchemist. All I get is a squeak?" Roy taunted, pushing into the kiss once more. He wasn't the flame alchemist for nothing. Every where he touched became hot with lust and longing. Ed gave in and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, falling into the kiss. Slowly, Roy moved his hands towards the waistline of Edward's pants and tugged them down roughly, exposing his boxers. He then removed the boy's cloak and practically tore off his shirt. All the while, their moths remained touching. Ed broke the connection as Roy briefly grazed over his crotch to moan quietly. Roy glanced down and a fiery smirk danced across his face. Slowly, as to tease the alchemist, Roy cupped his ever-extending package and began stroking. Ed moaned again, this time a rather loud one, edging with pleasure. Roy slowly slid his hands into Ed's package, keeping that smirk that Ed couldn't take his eyes off of.

"D-damn you." Ed's words quivered and despite his attempt to sound sincerely agitated, he sounded like a younger child. Roy chuckled, giving his member a squeeze and received a quick loud moan from his captive. His strokes became quicker and more aggressive. Ed soon lost himself in the heavenly feeling growing in his loins. A warm substance oozed from the tip of his length, signaling his near climax. Roy only picked up his pace and leaned forward, nipping at Ed's jaw-line then his neck and back up to his mouth, pecking it tentatively. Ed clenched onto Roy's uniform and moaned, the sound echoing around in the tight room.

"Mustang! I'm...I'm..." He didn't get to finish but his shallow moans transformed into ecstatic screams as he reached his climax ejaculated, shooting out from the opening in Ed's boxers and onto his stomach and Roy's uniform shirt. It pumped out with every thrust of Ed's hips and after six heavy shots, it ended and Ed was left panting and covered in sweat and his own cum. His eyes were closed and Roy stared down at him, smiling warmly. Ed began to slide down onto the floor but Roy caught up, carrying him in his arms with an exhale.

"It wasn't that overwhelming." Roy said with a light laugh. He managed to open the closer door and move both Ed and his clothes towards the desk, laying Ed down on top of it. One of Edward's eyes were open as he watched Roy kneel down near his face and plant a delicate kiss on his parted lips.

"Damn...you." Once again, Ed's words weren't solid but were separated with heavy exhausted pants. Roy grinned standing up.

"Next time we play Spin the Bottle, I expect you to do the same to me." And with that, Ed's eyes shut and he fell asleep.

* * *

Edward smiled and that was the last thing he remembered from last night.

**Meeeh. My first lemon and fanfic. **

**You like? Yes? No? Mkay...**

**Thanks for reading and reviews**

**are appreciated~**

**. **


End file.
